


2:37 AM

by bazinga01



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazinga01/pseuds/bazinga01
Summary: A college AU re-imagining of the end scene of 1x04. Basically what that scene might have looked like if Kat and Adena had happened in college where Kat is younger and even worse at handling her feelings.(Posting separately from other ficlets in case I want to add to this verse)





	2:37 AM

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt ask on tumblr that i built off of was: "kat makes a drunk confession to adena"

Someone is relentlessly hitting the buzzer for her apartment and it pulls her from sleep, groggy and disoriented. She looks over to where her alarm clock is shining red in the night—

2:37 AM.

She throws on a scarf to haphazardly cover her hair and slips on some shoes, switching on the entryway light as she makes her way down and out into the hall. She thinks she knows exactly who is at the door to her apartment building, and all kinds of mixed feelings are swirling around in her gut.

She pushes open the door, feels the late night breeze blow gently past her, and—

“Adena. Hi.”

It’s Kat. In a form-fitting green dress, barefoot with heels in hand, and the sort of haze in her eyes that comes when she drinks a lot. It makes her put her guard up, on instinct. 

She doesn’t think she can bear much more of this back and forth with Kat, of this beautiful passionate person who only knows how to be honest, real, in the dead of night. But her protectiveness is kicking in too, and—

“How did you get here? You must be freezing,” she says, trying not to get distracted by all of the skin currently on display.

“Walked from Greek Row,” she smiles, slow and lazy. “And I’m fine.”

Adena watches her, aches to reach out but knows that it will only hurt more in the morning.

“Actually, no, you know what?” Kat continues, louder. “I’m not fine. I’m sorry is what I am. I’m so sorry. I fucked up yesterday. I didn’t stick up for you, when that asshole on campus…and now you don’t trust me and you’re all closed off, I can tell.”

Kat sways a little bit before righting herself and she stares down at the sidewalk for several seconds. But when she looks up, there is a new kind of fire in her eyes, even through the haze, and Adena’s heart skips.

“I’m not brave like you. I totally care what other people think, and I hate it. I wish I could say this in the morning, over coffee, but I can’t and I need to get this out.” Kat reaches out, touching at the fabric of her shirt by her shoulder for a second, and Adena is frozen in place. “You’re amazing…you’re so amazing, you know? Just like…talented, and so genuine, and so honest.” Kat pauses, then, quieter, admits— “You really scare me, you know that?”

Adena blinks, reaches forward to tentatively touch her arm, calming. “I scare you?”

“We’re different. We’re so different, you and me. But you make me feel…all of these  _things_. You make me want you. And I can’t figure out how to stop wanting you.”

She tries to think of something to say, she really tries. But she is caught in the intensity of Kat’s eyes, in the pull as they stare down at her lips and then blink back up at her again.

Kat, even in her drunkenness, is waiting for her to pull away. But she can’t. She can’t pull away. She is rooted in place, on the sidewalk at 3 AM, with this woman who will likely be her undoing.

Then Kat is leaning forward, is kissing her lips with a gentleness that shocks her, and Adena gives in. Because she’s only human, and Kat is so beautiful, and in this moment, Kat is openly unabashedly wanting her.

She lets herself kiss Kat under the glow of the streetlight, wraps her arms around her shoulders, holds her close. She kisses Kat with everything she has, until she hopes that it’s gotten through to her clouded mind,  _I want you too_.

And then she forces herself to pull back. Because Kat is drunk and she will not take advantage, not any more than she already has. Adena holds her neck, strokes at the hair pulled back there, and leans in to press one last gentle kiss to her lips.

“Can I call a ride for you?”


End file.
